mortal kombat 11 Kharacters trailer 1
by cybarhack99
Summary: Spawn may be a good pick for Netherrealm studios but lets look at other Kharacters A/N I don't own any characters used
1. reverse flash

Reverse flash

We see a man with blond hair and red eyes walk in shang tsung's island before getting out the reverse flash ring and gets his costume out revealing reverse flash (cw look) before scorpion comes in slashing his sword

Reverse flash: think your undead hellfire can stop me

Scorpion: i am already dead murderer

Reverse flash: i'll wipe you out before quan chi wipes out your clan

They then get into their fighting stances and fight

Thawn runs at him with lightning fast reflexes using a multi punch attack before throwing lightning at scorpion then hitting him with speedwind as he runs at him with a krushing blow on the neck

The scene cuts to him in his injustice 2 look fighting kabal in the black dragon fight club

he throws a gas blast out before thawn vibrates his particles causing his attack to miss before he speeds to the other side and does a lightning slam on as he then uses a multiport kick at him causing a krushing blow on the ribcage

We cut back to thawn fighting scorpion as he uses a time remnant to beat him up before he uses a buff that increases his speed causing lots of combos and speed uppercutting the opponent

Scene then cuts him in an outfit that looks like a yellow zoom outfit to geras in the wu shi academy

Where he threw two lightning bolts at him then hitting him from speed rush causing him to get confused before sending a time remnant to grab him as he does a lightning slam on him

Scene then cuts back to scorpion as he speed dives on him as well as slows down time doing several attacks

Then unleashing his fatal blow where he drags him into the speed force throwing him into a metropolis sign the heading and slamming him then throw him from when the move was used

FINISH HIM

He then goes back in time and comes with the opponent's head, causing them to fade away into dust as the head is decapitated and thawn smashes it

it cuts to "your next" and guest pack 1 shows the titles of each character

First Reverse Flash with his logo in the back

Archer Emiya with his swords on the back

Kaneki ken with ghoul tendrils popping in the background

Rob lucci with claw marks

Poison Ivy with floral life popping out

And

Black Manta with his harpoon impaling a shark


	2. Rob Lucci

Mortal kombat 11 Kharacters trailer 2

Rob lucci (one piece)

We see a pigeon fly to a man in a white business suit like outfit as he walks in karon's ship then D'vorah arrives from bugs forming from slamming

Lucci: "Are you some kind of devil fruit user"

D'vorah: "this one comes from the Kytinn hive"

Lucci "whether you're a threat or not, you're under arrest"

They both get into their fighting stances and then

FIGHT

We see Lucci use his tempest kick attack on D'vorah as she then throws a bug blast at him before he uses the shave technique at her then using the finger pistol

Then we head to the black dragon fight club as he's then in his pre timeskip outfit as he faces Kano where he uses his devil fruit powers to pounce and then scratches at him in his leopard form

We then cut back to d'vorah who uses her insect swarm but Lucci uses his paper arts dodging the attack as he then moon steps to her then kicking her with the tempest kick leading to a krushing blow on her chest

Then we cut to shang tsung's island ruins where he's in a more battle scarred outfit fighting Cassie cage, he double tempest kicks her then uses the finger pistol on her eyes puncturing her into a krushing blow

We then head back to d'vorah as he moonwalks to dodge an attack before using his fatal blow where he goes into his leopard form slams the chest before going into his man beast form breaks her back before throwing her with with the six cannon technique blasting her

FINISH HER

He then finger pistols her chest into a circle in the chest before using the cannon to blast the heart out and then tempest kicking it in half

Fatality Rob Lucci wins

Cuts to your next

Wow my second moveset i've decided to incorporate some of the skills of lucci in the trailer plus i will do more One Piece characters

And yes General feng Xiang: i will do Beowolf in a special pack in which i'll do after guest pack 1

A/N Due to some issues I'll be changing 2 characters

Emiya will be Replaced with sasuke Uchia with the Sharingun showing in the background

And kaneki ken will be replaced with Nero (dmc5) with devil wings in the background

Next: Black manta


	3. Black Manta

Mortal kombat 11 guest kharacter Trailers 3

Black Manta

We see a helmet and a pair of eyes walking out of deep water revealing Black Manta (injustice 2) with his harpoon in hand in karon's ship stage before we see Cassie Cage texting while walking to the arena

Black Manta: "you lost family too"

Cassie Cage: "vengeance is not the answer Black Manta"

Black Manta: "yours sacrificed herself mine was not saved by atlantis"

They get into they're fighting stances

FIGHT

We see manta using his jetpack rush to attack her the attacks with his knives then using katar (trident) causing a krushing blow to the ribs

Next we see him fighting Kabal in special forces base now in his dc extended universe look using his jet pack and harpoon to impal him then doing a krushing blow on head

Cut back to Cassie as she shoots him before he submerges and ambushes her leading to grab that's similar to his injustice 2 grab

Then we see him facing Sub-Zero in a look that's similar to his young justice look in new stage Lin Kuei temple firing rockets and laser eyes as well as throwing an anchor at him allowing some combos

Cut back to Cassie as he uses his jet pack to rocket towards her then unleashing his fatal blow in which he impaled her with his harpoons then throws her with towards the ground before dragging her back up and fires his laser vision at her

FINISH HER

He then submerges her in water where he rushes down into the water before slicing her up revealing decapitated parts of her body rising from the water

Fatality Black Manta wins

Cuts to who's next

That was a wrap on the first half of guest pack 1

With the kombat pack revealing sindel, spawn and now joker and terminator so heres my kombat pack trailer

We see black manta's eyes reveal him before reverse flash rushes in saying "should've joined the society" then we see Lucci walking in his business suit before going into his manbeast form we then see Nero (Devil may cry 5 look) preping the devil breaker and getting his gun out we then see medusa (fate series)(replacing sasuke) coming in chains ready and finally we see a certain shield hero walking in shield in hand saying "definitely not my world or melromarc but i will stop you" as he rushes in

Guest Kombat pack 1

Reverse Flash

Rob Lucci (one piece)

Black manta

Rider (Medusa) (fate stay night)

Naofumi iwatami (rising of the shield hero)

Nero (devil may cry 5)

Kharacter pool (meaning characters coming after GKP1)

Poison ivy (was originally going to be in GKP1 but wait till later to work on moveset)

Beowulf (Skullgirls) (revealed to be coming in GKP2)

Vinsmoke Sanji (remember i said there'll more one piece characters)

And more

Next medusa


	4. Medusa (fate)

Mortal Kombat 11 guest Kharacters Trailers 4

Medusa

In special forces desert base we see two chains drop in revealing Rider Medusa (normal look) sliding in with her chains ready then we see Kotal Kahn showing light on himself

Medusa: You remind me of Perseus Kotal

Kotal: my oshtek training can handle a gorgon

Medusa: what about a grail war expert

They both prepare for battle

FIGHT

We see Medusa use her chains to deliver a few slashes as well as her grab which is a crippling attack causing a krushing blow

Then in tarkatan war camp we see her in an older version of her Lancer Class look fighting Baraka where she uses a scythe as well as a combo based on her noble phantasm

Then back to Kotal she uses her gorgon eyes to paralyze him as well as biting the opponent which causes bleeding as well as using her chains to like scorpion

Next we head to shaolin temple in a maid styled outfit where she is facing Kung Lao where she uses pegasus to try and ram him as well as using euryale's arrow on him causing another krushing blow

Back to Kotal she uses her chains to nail kotal to ground then throwing it around him before unleashing her Fatal Blow she uses her nails to slam him then unleashes pegasus to drag him upward before he kicks him then throws the opponent to the ground

FINISH HIM

She throws a few chains at the Kotal's chest as well as his arms legs and head then she spits Kotal into pieces

Fatality Medusa wins

Cuts to who's next

The 5th grail wars rider comes to the world of mortal kombat next we have Naofumi then Nero then GKP2

Oh and here's a character coming soon

Yuno (Black Clover)


	5. Naofumi Iwatami

Mortal kombat 11 guest kharacters 5

Naofumi iwatami (rising of shield hero)

In the outworld arena we see naofumi's shield then naofumi (current look) ready for battle as kitana gets off her throne

Naofumi: i don't trust royals

Kitana: i am not like myne or her father

Naofumi: You mean bitch and trash, royal pain

FIGHT

We see naofumi start off ramming his shield across the screen as well as using an air shield to deflect a few projectiles

Next we see him fighting sindel as naofumi in a more armored look where he uses various demonic shields to before using the soul eater shield to recover some health then using the cerberus shield to bite her head causing a krushing blow

Back to kitana she throws a fan before he uses a mirror shield to reflect it then using a mush shield to poison her then doing a charged shield ram with a krushing blow to the ribs

Next we head to kotal kahn as naofumi (Outworld armor look) as he uses some monsters to hit him a little while biting him as naofumi uses the dragon hourglass shield to teleport behind him and and blast him

Back to kitana he covers himself with a blast shield before using his fatal blow where he uses the curse shields to blast her then smash her and then burning her

FINISH HER

Naofumi thows his shield into her then trapping her in the prison shield with monsters in there which then start to eat her finishing with her head rolling out and naofumi stomping it

Fatality Naofumi wins

Cuts to who's next

Next Nero

Here's a little bonus as we see a teaser for upcoming characters

Yuno with wind coming out (arcane pack)

Bane with venom tubes on the name (brawlers pack)

Beowolf with his logo on the back(brawlers pack)

Silver swan (wonder woman villain) with wings coming out (not human anymore pack)

Simon belmont with a cross on it (arcane pack)

Deadshot with bullets on the background (dark to light pack)

Vinsmoke Sanji with a grill like lettering on the name(brawlers pack)

Penitent one(blasphemous) with blood dripping (death pack)

And lancer (cu chulain) with celtic runes on it (arcane pack)


	6. Nero (devil may cry)

Mortal Kombat guest kharacters 6

PS no specialized packs now till kp7

Nero (devil may cry)

We see Nero (DMC 5 look) walk into goro's lair doing some sword skills then Frost comes in putting her arm in

Nero: guess Uncle Dante's not the only one who meets bad girls

Frost: you trying to mock my me grandson of sparta

Nero: nope just your attitude

FIGHT

We see him using his devil breaker to fling at frost then shooting his gun at her then revving his arm up charging his attacks before doing a charged punch leaving to a krushing blow

Then we see Nero in his DMC4 look at jinsei chamber fighting Sindel with his devil bringer bringing her in before using his sword for some combos before throwing her back

Back to Frost he fires some shots and some shockwaves with the devil breaker then does a double shot

Next we see him fighting Cetrion in a look similar to Dante in a new stage based on redgrave city in which he does a combo using King Cerberus's nunchaku form, then spinning it in staff form then swinging it causing lightning attacks before doing a krushing blow on ribs

Then back to Frost he fires a few gun rounds then going into his fatal blow he shoots a few times, then uses his devil breaker to pull her forward then stabbing them with red queen then pulls sword out and does an upward slice

FINISH HIM

Shoots her legs down then goes into his devil trigger form and slices the arms off and slams down the chest

Fatality Nero wins

Kombat pack 2 trailer

We see Prometheus (Adrian Chase version) come out of the shadows bow ready before he hears a whiplash revealing Simon Belmont (classic look) next a Jill Valentine (revelations look) walks in then a windy gust is heard revealing Yuno grimoire in hand with sylph ready, then we hear flirty noises revealing Vinsmoke Sanji (whole cake island look), lastly the words "shazam" are yelled revealing Black Adam who then says "you dare mess with a god" as the 6 characters begin to battle

Guest Kombat pack 2

Prometheus (arrowverse)

Simon Belmont (castlevania)

Jill Valentine (Resident Evil)

Yuno (Black Clover)

Vinsmoke sanji (One Piece)

Black Adam

That concludes guest pack 1 i'll have information on the characters feel free to suggest upcoming characters

Next Simon Belmont


	7. extras GP1

Mortal kombat 11 guest kharacters bonus:

Gear, starting variations, fatalities and endings

(DC characters take place in a prime earth styled reality with elements from arrowverse and animated universe (sorry injustice fans))

Reverse flash

Speed force: all speed attacks

Time remnants: calls in time remnants for back up

Fatality 2: speeds in grabbing body parts and organs before the heart comes out and he smashes it

Gear

mask

Boots

Symbol

Ending: Kronika thought she could use the hourglass to send the crime syndicate down to take over our earth, destroy the justice league and use us all as pawns well guess what i happen to now be the fastest god alive after i killed kronika, now for the hourglass first I altered it to make Barry Allen's life miserable then gave it to Luthor to study now i formed a band of rogues to battle the special forces and other enemies we come across

Rob Lucci

CP0: 6 powers

cat cat fruit leopard model: devil fruit powers

Fatality 2: takes the opponent to impel down then leading to an execution

Gear

Hat

Claws

Stripes

Ending: I was given a mission by the world government to go investigate mysterious portals that make us lose contact with our marines and now i'm facing something beyond a god when I beaten her I decided to see what the hourglasses future holds for the World Government and saw that in every timeline many pirates would find the One Piece so I've decided to go with the one where the Straw Hats win out of respect for their crew defeating me and my fellow CP9 members at Enies Lobby but I did study any future threats from this realms for Justice

Black Manta

Sea vengeance: weapons

Treasure tech: laser eyes and jet pack

Fatality 2: cuts legs then throws a harpoon at the foe in the chest before dragging them in before blasting their head off

Gear

Helmet

Harpoons

Jet pack

Ending: after finding out the truth about the Crime Syndicate after aiding joker to hunt down who sent them after finding and after killing Kronika i tried to use the hourglass to kill Aquaman and bring back my father but every time i try history always repeats itself so I decided to form a new clan that would do things better than the so called Elder Gods that were betrayed, no longer am I just Black Manta but now i'm Black Manta God of vengeance

Medusa (fate)

Gorgon: eyes and pegasis

Chain nail: weapons and chains

Fatality 2: freezes opponent before using her nails to grab them then dragging the opponent on pegasus then she jumps off then using the scythe to cut the head off

Gear

Blindfold

Chain nails

Scythe

Ending: Being summoned to this strange world after the grail war ended now with multiple alternate paths it in my mind i decided to battle Kronika and her forces alongside the warriors of this realm not even a titan could stop me now the hourglass I found out it connected to our home so I made sure Zouken died during the 4th grail war allowing Rin and Sakura to be sisters again but instead be raised by Kariya Matou

Naofumi iwatami

Shield hero: shield based attacks

Legendary defence: mystic versions of shield

Fatality 2: goes bezerk before using the dragon shield then unleashing a blood sacrifice to shred the opponent into pieces

Gear

Cloak

Shield

Chestplate

Ending: after being transported here with the other heroes, raphtalia and some people i didn't even met by these titans i made sure kronika doesn't become a threat for anymore worlds and i used the hourglass to find out where the waves originated turns out that the Titans sent down those monsters to try and destroy us so kitana agreed to help us against the waves as well as the lin kuei, white lotus, and special forces those monsters better watch out for the shield hero

Nero (dmc 5 look)

Devil breaker: cybernetic devil arm

2nd gen Demon hunter: red queen and powers

Fatality 2: uses the devil breaker to grab the opponents pulling the ribcage out then the heart then he pulls the spin out from the front

Gear

Weapons

Devil breaker

Guns

Ending: battled devils and corrupt holy knights check, battled my father check, battled something older than a god massive check over you dante after that elder god traitor Cetrion made me lose an arm again i made that god suffer the same fate as her brother but after beating her mom it got me thinking who was my mom so i checked through the hourglass and found out my mom was from the netherrealm so i honored my mom sareena and decided to form a special forced demon hunting branch with my father, uncle and their allies and now found out from kyrie that i'm going to be a dad soon


	8. simon belmont

Mortal kombat 11 guest kharacters 7

A/N: there will be a new format for movesets where the 3 variations are revealed instead of the trailer as well as gear, fatalities, fatal blows, and ending

Simon belmont

We see simon belmont (classic look) lash out at a skeleton before stomping the skull as skarlet gets blood out from a corpse

Simon: feel my wraith monster

Skarlet: not until i feast on your blood

Simon: now you remind me of vampires

FIGHT

Variations

Whiplash: whip for majority of attacks

Vampire hunter: holy water, axes, and other sub weapons

Holy cross: can use various crosses to increase power or speed or combo gain

Gear:

Head accessories

Whip

Sub-weapons

Skins(main being classic)

Chronicles look

Look based on simon's quest

juste belmont inspired look but with simon features

Colors based on other belmonts

Fatal blow: throws a heavy ax at the opponent then uppercuts them before whipping them to the ground and stomping their head

Fatalities:

Grand Cross: Throws skarlet into into a casket then throws it up into the air and using a grand cross slicing her to bits

Vampire killer: Whips open her chest then throws a holy water on the heart and her limbs fall off before throwing an ax to the head

Ending

When kronika started causing history in her reality problems it translated over to my time causing my descendants, future allies and even dracula's son and reincarnation over here so we headed to that earth and provided raiden and the forces of good with backup against her the after killing her i found out about info on all of dracula's possible resurrections after soma's time and as a reward raiden and his allies would provide reinforcements against them, dracula you're going to be dead when we're done

Tested out my new format i came up with plus i will be planning a mortal kombat/DC comics/animes/other series story crossover mode coming based on this

Next Yuno (Black Clover)


	9. yuno (black clover)

Mortal kombat 11 guest kharacters 8

Ps: beowulf's now replacing sanji in this pack (due to sanji not wanting to hit women) and nami's added in for jill(she's still coming)

Yuno (black clover)

We see yuno in his golden dawn robe flying down grimoire open then raiden summons his staff and while posing

Yuno: are you a lightning mage

Raiden: i'm a thunder god not a sorcerer

Yuno: and i'm a magic knight

FIGHT

Variations

Wind creation: uses various spell based wind weapons

Wind mage: can control various wind based weather

Wind spirit: can use wind spirit based attacks from sylph

Gear:

Cloak

Grimioure

Wind creations

skins:(main being current chapter)

Pre timeskip

Royal knight

Spade kingdom inspired look

Colors based on other magic knight squads and other golden dawns

Fatal blow: spins opponent around in a storm before firing a volley of wind arrows then goes spirit mode and fires and giant wind spear at the opponent

Fatalities

Fatal storm: sends opponent flying before flying out and blasting opponent with wind arrows causing organs to fall to the ground

Breathing problems: slices opponents limbs off then uses his wind magic to suck the air out of him

Ending: after being transported here after the spade kingdom incident with some other magic knights by some fool named kronika so me and some friends of asta's who specialize in dimension problems and us and the warriors who fought alongside us to start a council to help protect the multiverse incase threats like this happen again

This takes place after arc 11 and don't worry i may do some black bull members and besides this and one piece i do have plans for more shonen jump characters to be playable (demon slayer and bleach anyone) plus heres a sneak peak at GP3

Deadshot with a target behind his name

Cuchulain with nordic runes behind his name

Silver swan with wings behind her name

Chuck greene with his tools behind his name

And 2 more guests coming with blood spewing and a laugh heard

Next beowulf


	10. beowulf (skullgirls)

Mortal kombat 11 guest kharacters 9

Beowulf (skullgirls)

We see beowulf (main look) walking in like a wrestling match then jax loading a thumper

Beowulf: nice arms

Jax: lost them in battle against a being of many souls

Beowulf: weird ,i fought worser beings then that

FIGHT

Variations:

Heavyweight: wrestling skills

No disqualification: chair use

Grendel: heavy arm use

Gear:

grendel arm

Chair

Wolf hide

Skins:

Skin inspired by an heel version of himself

Skin inspired by a luchadore

Pre ring outfit

Colors are based on real life wrestlers

Fatal blow: charges himself forward then uses his hid as a breaker then uses his chair to break the opponents neck

Fatalities:

Chair destroyer: smashes the chair at the opponent so hard a few times making the opponents guts explode

Final countdown pulls the opponents arms off then smashes the head then pins him/her with the penguin referee to start counting

Ending: wow i just beaten a titan man that felt good and i felt like this mortal kombat tournament is a bit too brutal so suggested to the outworld emperor to start a little thing less fatal based on a little thing from my world called pro wrestling and i added a little something extra to make things more interesting awooh

Wow that was a pretty unique ending and moveset special thanks to general feng xiang for suggesting this bad boy oh and after GP4 i'll be adding in extra characters and a story mode with the normal ideas here are the packs if you want to suggest characters

Female fatales pack

Playstation all-stars pack

Marvel superheroes pack

Forever evil pack (not just DC villains you know)

Anime favorites pack

And more coming

Next prometheus (arrowverse)


	11. Prometheus (Arrowverse)

Mortal kombat 11 guest kharacters 10

Prometheus (arrowverse look being main)

Arrows drop as prometheus walks in going into a stance preparing his battle as reverse flash is seen in the negative speed force then running out of it

Prometheus: what the hell do you want thawne

Reverse flash: luthor wants you on his side

Prometheus: i'll consider if you kill some people

They then get into their fighting stances

Variations:

Dark Arrow: bow and arrows

Crime and Vengeance: weapons from his classic version

Downloaded: knowledge on his opponents moves

Gear:

Hood/helmet and mask

Bow and quiver

Swords and stars

Skins

Classic look

Adrian Chase training look

Lin kuei cyber assassin inspired look

Colors are based on arrow villains (cept ra's al gul and damian darhk)

Fatel bow: kicks up the opponent's head the fires arrows in the spine lastly he places mines on the ground slamming their head in there

Fatalities

Broken: He throws a few ninja stars which are loaded with explosives blowing a holl in his chest then removing his spine from the bottom before breaking it

Crippled then killed: slices limbs off then prepares to walk off before firing an arrow with an explosive on it at the head making it explode

Ending: the league of assassins, legion of doom and others all wanted the hourglass but sorry the arkham squad got to it first and for finishing kronika joker had me use it first i made it to where my parents never died and made sure the green arrow dies on lian wu as for many of his allies all gone as well revenge is served

My first obscure dc villain which got an upgrade in the arrowverse was a success i got GPs 3 and 4 done with characters from all sorts of media i'll give you info on the packs after those 2 and see if you guys got any ideas

5\. Fem fatales pack (all female characters)

6\. Playstation allstars (all playstation characters)

7\. Anime heroes pack (anime heroes)

8\. Forever evil pack (all villains)

9\. Anime villains pack (anime villains)

10\. Xbox pack (xbox icons)

11\. Steam pack (characters from steam games)

12\. ? pack


	12. Nami (one piece)

Mortal kombat 11 guest kharacters 11

Before we start i just want to say that i'm real excited for mk11 aftermath plus after i reveal nami and black adam i'll be giving hints for GP5-12

FYI: sorry but no friendships

Nami (one piece)

We see nami (post whole cake island) walking in before getting her chima tact out as black manta rides in using his jetpack

Nami: bounty hunter i presume

Black Manta: no i want atlantis gone

Nami: must be like fishman island

FIGHT  
Variations

Zeus: calls zeus for extra firepower

Navigator: chima tact like a staff

Weather girl: more weather attacks

Gear:

Glitz and glam

Chima tact

Zeus cloud

Skins: (main being post whole cake island)

Pre timeskip

New world look

Schoolgirl look

Colors inspired by other female one piece characters

Fatal blow: summons a lightning bolt at opponent then uses chima tact as a smash item finally electrocuting the opponent with zeus

Fatalities

Bad weather: chops manta's legs off then uses stabs his body and uses it as a lightning rod picking it up then electrocuting the whole body leaving an explosion of organs and the head

Navigation to death: grabs body with zeus then prepares to drop them high up in water before electrocuting them while opponent's falling

Ending:

Guess i'm not weak after all, during Wano most of us got sent to a land called outworld after this bitch named kronika tried to merge the grand line with these so called realms so us as well as our allies and this realities inhabitants after me, luffy, and zoro kicked kronika's ass, raiden and his allies agreed to help helped train us and outworld gave us aid in wano and any other threats but the hourglass gave us a bombshell the world government lied to everyone and the ancient kingdom wasn't evil the celestial dragons were and that the one piece is a book which has knowledge of the whole world now we're ready for battle

That was interesting, used a fan theory to make this ending interesting spoilers if you haven't seen whole cake island but nami gets an upgrade, Plus a review: no one i may consider nox but for now he's not in. I'll give you some new stages that'll come with characters after GP2

Next: Black Adam


End file.
